


【DC/冷閃】NaNoWriMo點文④

by AshuraXuan



Series: NaNoWriMo點文 [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Eve, Complicated Family Background, Domestic Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, The Flash is the Secret Santa
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22662250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshuraXuan/pseuds/AshuraXuan
Summary: 閱前必知：- @Skatze 點的NaNoWriMo點文，讓你久等了不好意思-DC同人，CP是冷閃（ColdFlash）-CP意味並沒有很明顯，算是兩人剛開始有所接觸的第一步，開放式結局，大家可以自由想象2333
Relationships: Barry Allen & Leonard Snart
Series: NaNoWriMo點文 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630336





	【DC/冷閃】NaNoWriMo點文④

**Author's Note:**

> 不是新文，只是從LOFTER搬運過來的舊文。  
> An old work imported from my LOFTER account.

「那麼，今年還是一樣麻煩你了，閃電俠。」站在櫃檯後面的中年男人向站在他眼前的紅衣人舉了舉帽子以示敬意。

「快別這麼說，這只是舉手之勞罷了，」巴里·艾倫朝對方揮了揮手表示不在意，再把一個大袋子舉起來扛在肩膀上。

「那麼，我這就出發咯！」

「是的，路上請小心，還有，」男人先行了個禮，才繼續說道：

「聖誕節快樂，閃電俠。」

「謝謝，也祝你聖誕快樂！」一陣刺眼的閃電竄過眼前，等到男人再次睜開眼睛時對方已經不在了，留下的就只有回音。

男人笑著聳了聳肩，便把店鋪關了好回去陪妻兒度過平安夜。

XXX

閃電俠有一份大家都不知道的兼職。

每年的平安夜，他一定會來到『杰里雜貨鋪』。這家雜貨鋪的老闆平時總是會向那些貧困家庭或者行動不便的人們收集他們想要寄出卻沒辦法做到的聖誕卡片或者禮物，然後等閃電俠到來時再一併交給對方去派送。

巴里悄悄做這件事已經好幾年了，而他一直以來都能瞞過韋斯特家是因為他總能在平安夜的晚餐開始前回到家裡，所以就算艾瑞斯與喬對他前幾個小時的神秘行蹤抱有好奇心，他們也決定不插手干預他的行程，畢竟巴里也是個成人了，他完全可以對自己的行為負責任，再說了只要他趕上平安夜的聚餐，就沒有人會對他無故失蹤好幾個小時這點抱有怨言了。

巴里完全不知道自己為什麼會想要做這些事；他這算是義務幫忙，所以沒有人會付他酬勞、而且有些不長眼的罪犯還會在他在派送禮物的途中鬧事，導致他必須停下來制服對方之後才能繼續他的派送工作，這些還不是最糟糕的——有些寫在賀卡或禮物上面的收件人名字與地址，字體不是潦草得不能看，就是拼錯名字或者地址漏了單位或街道名，巴里已經數不清自己究竟跑錯幾個地方了。要不是自己有超級速度，估計聖誕老人一個晚上都不能把這些賀卡給派完吧。

要不要跟杰里提議下次他去收集禮物時順便跟對方核對下收件人的名字還有地址呢，巴里一邊思索一邊把一個小包裹放在一棵放在稍微有點殘舊的客廳的小聖誕樹下。他伸手探進袋子裡面，想拿出另一個等著被寄送的東西。

咦，袋子裡就只剩下兩三樣東西了？今年的東西就只這麼丁點兒嗎？嘻嘻，該不會是自己的速度又變得更快了吧？巴里一邊吃吃地笑道，一邊把一個包裹拿出來。

「我看下這個地址……咦這地區好像是高級公寓不是嗎……喂我是來幫助貧弱的我可不是有錢人們用來消遣的對象啊……讓我看下這是送給誰的……誒誒誒誒誒！？」

麗——麗莎·斯納特！？？

XXX

巴里沒費多少精力就來到了包裹上面所寫明的地址——果然就如他之前所猜測的，這裡的確是屬於高級住宅區範圍，麗莎就住在這裡嗎？

他一瞬間就進入了室內，他警惕地朝四周看了看，黑漆漆一片完全沒有開燈，唯一的光線來源就只有窗外的月光了。

他現在好歹是在一個罪犯的家裡，為避免節外生枝他還是快快放下禮物離開好了，正當他開始思索要把禮物放在哪裡比較顯眼時——

「晚上好呀，小紅……」

「噫噫噫！！！」巴里閃電般地轉過身，發現眼前的人竟然是自己非常熟悉的——

「斯納特！你怎麼會在這裡！？」

萊納德·斯納特挑了挑眉，以一臉『這句話應該是我問你才對吧』的表情說道：

「這裡是我妹妹的家，我身為他的哥哥，出現在自己妹妹的家裡很奇怪嗎？話說回來你怎麼知道麗莎住在這裡？」

現在這種情況真是尷尬極了，巴里幫忙送禮已經是好幾年的事了，但被人當場逮住這還是第一次，而且逮住的人竟然還是寒冷隊長這個罪犯！巴里不禁哀歎現在都已經是年末了命運竟然還要如此玩弄他！

「我再問一次，閃電俠，你是怎麼知道麗莎的住址的？」斯納特銳利的視線往巴里肩上背著的袋子掃去，他的下巴朝那個袋子的方向點了點：

「袋子裡面的都是些什麼？」

眼看這下不解釋都不行了，巴里只好歎了口氣，把屬於麗莎的那份禮物遞給對方。

「每年的平安夜我都會幫一些貧弱家庭或者行動不便的人派送賀卡跟禮物，但是其中一份禮物是指明給麗莎的，所以我就跟著地址過來了……」他說著說著突然間恍然大悟：

「噢我知道了！原來一切都是你搞的鬼！！」

「在說什麼呢？」斯納特一臉迷惑地皺起了眉頭，但是如果他以為故作無辜就能騙過巴里的話，他也未免太天真了！

「我不知道你是怎麼知道我接下這個工作的，我只是想要為那些能力不足的人做點事，幫他們把祝福送出去，但是我沒想到你竟然這麼惡劣！怎麼，就這麼想要我親手給你們派禮物嗎？我真搞不懂你們兄妹倆在想什麼！還是說這全是你一個人的餿主意，那我可以很明確地告訴你，這一點也不有趣！請不要浪費我的時間，以及不要侮辱我想要幫助別人的心意！」

等到巴里總算停下來喘口氣時，男人才一臉平靜地開口說道：

「罵夠了嗎？夠了的話可以把禮物交給我了嗎？」

咦，看斯納特一臉完全不像是惡作劇得逞的表情，難道這禮物真不是他委託自己送給麗莎的嗎？難不成是米克？

巴里觀察著斯納特接過禮物時的表情。對方先是仔細地閱讀著寫在禮物包裝紙上面的手寫字體，接著他的瞳孔慢慢睜大，一種驚訝又不可置信的表情開始在他臉上慢慢顯現。

「……你是在哪裡拿到這份禮物的？」

「對不起？」對方的聲音實在太小了，他聽不清楚只好再問一次，下一秒他便感覺自己的手臂被緊緊地抓住。

「我說，」斯納特睜大雙眼望著自己，巴里從來沒見過對方流露出那麼多的情緒。

「這個包裹是誰委託你派送的！？快說！！」

「我不知道！」巴里有些慌張地回答道，男人不安的情緒不僅影響到巴里了，而且他握住自己的手臂部位還很痛。

「我真的不知道！每次都是杰里收集的禮物，我只是負責派送罷了！！」

「杰里？」

「杰里雜貨的老闆。」噢天啊，看斯納特現在如此失控的模樣，他現在把杰里供出來，對方應該不會有人身危險吧？

斯納特看了巴里一眼，確認他並沒有說謊之後，便放開巴里打算往大門走去。巴里很擔心自己所猜想的會變成事實，於是他趕緊擋住了對方的去處。

「嘿，你想對杰里做什麼！？我不會讓他遭遇危險的！」巴里以自己的身體擋住大門，氣急敗壞地說道：「更何況你也不知道他在哪裡！」

一時心直口快的巴里這才發現自己說了什麼，他真想賞自己一個耳光；斯納特是不知道杰里在哪裡沒錯，但是自己知道啊，為什麼他還要多此一舉去提醒對方呢！？

但是奇跡似的，斯納特聽到這句話之後卻冷靜了不少，他眼中的慌亂慢慢褪去，恢復成平時充滿算計的眼神；他對巴里露出了個讓後者感到毛骨悚然的笑容，緩緩地說道：

「我的確是不知道，但是很明顯的有某個人知道喔？我只需要禮貌地問一句，我相信乖寶寶肯定不會拒絕我的提問的。」

『乖寶寶』這個形容詞讓巴里頓時紅了臉龐，他突然覺得室內好熱，於是二話不說便把紅色的頭罩給摘了下來。

反正斯納特都知道他的真實身份了，他還帶著頭罩跟對方說話簡直是詭異至極。

「斯納特，在你告訴我你想做什麼之前，我是絕不會告訴你杰里在哪裡的。」

「沒關係，」男人緩緩靠近巴里，充滿惡意地說道：「就算你不告訴我他在哪裡，我也自有辦法查到。」

噫自己的身高明明比對方還高，怎麼這下感覺對方的氣勢足足有兩米八啊？？巴里咽了口口水，繼續不服輸地回嗆道：

「那你儘管去找吧！等你找到他的時候我已經把他帶到地球的另一個角落去了！」

斯納特的表情開始變得陰沉，「你這是存心跟我過不去了，閃電俠？」

「除非你告訴我你想找他做什麼，否則我不會讓他去面對一個處於失控狀態的寒冷隊長，」巴里完全不知道究竟是什麼一直在支撐著自己跟寒冷隊長的對峙，但是他無論如何都不想讓杰里面對無賴幫的騷擾。

「所以你只有兩種選擇，第一：自己去找，但是我不能保證到最後不會是一場空；第二：跟我從實招來，這樣我或許會考慮帶你去見他，不過必須是在我的陪同下。」

斯納特微微歎了口氣，稍微退開了點——巴里這時才察覺自己原本瘋狂跳動的心跳也慢慢平靜下來——他在客廳的沙發坐下，一副非常疲累的模樣。

「你走吧，閃電俠。這是我們的家務事，你沒必要插手。」

「家務事？」巴里一臉好奇地問道。

如果要巴里說他對斯納特家族一點也不好奇，那肯定是騙人的。斯納特爸爸巴里也認識，他是個十足十的人渣，但是他就從來沒聽他們說過自己的母親，會不會當中有什麼隱情呢？

男人斜睨了一眼還賴在門邊不願離開的巴里，接著便誇張地翻了翻白眼，對自己流露出的無奈之情毫不遮掩。

「你這是打算賴著不走了嗎，巴里？」

巴里徑自走到沙發邊，俯視著坐在沙發上的男人，而對方則仰視著自己，兩人都不願意先把視線移開。

「告訴我什麼事，如果有我能幫得上忙的……」

斯納特再次歎了口氣，「我也相信我告訴過你很多次了，我並不需要幫助。」

「但是……你看起來就是需要。」

完全抵抗不了巴里的纏人攻勢，斯納特再次在心底嫌棄了自己一萬遍，才拍了拍自己身邊的空位，「坐下吧。」

巴里完全沒抵抗就乖乖在他旁邊坐下了，而斯納特竟因為對方順從的舉動而感到一絲異樣的滿足感。

「巴里，這個字跡我認得，」他修長的手指輕輕劃過禮物上面的手寫字體，「它是屬於麗莎母親的字跡。」

「『麗莎的』母親？嗯，不是『你們倆的』母親？」

「不，」男人搖了搖頭，「我們是同父異母的兄妹。麗莎的母親是個好人，但是她忍受不了我家那老頭子的暴力對待，所以麗莎才出生沒多久她就跑了，我們從那時候就沒再見過她，一直到現在。」

巴里完全沒想到他們家會是這麼一個複雜的情況，他自己的父母雖然雙亡，但是他還有一個疼愛他并待他如己出的韋斯特家；像萊跟麗莎擁有的這種『家人』，還真不是巴里所能理解的。

「你……你恨她嗎？」巴里不知道自己為什麼會這麼問，但是對當時年紀尚輕的萊與麗莎來說，母親離家出走的這件事應該對他倆的打擊都很大吧。

「恨？我不知道我對她是怎麼想的，巴里，」斯納特一臉平靜地搖了搖頭，「我以前當然曾經想過為什麼她不把我們倆也一起帶走，又或者至少把麗莎帶走也好；但是她只是個想逃離家庭暴力的可憐女人，她這輩子再也不想跟任何一個斯納特扯上關係也說不定……呵，她能在那老頭子身邊待超過一個月，已經可以算得上是聖母了。」

「所以，你這麼急切想要找杰里，就是想要問出你的繼母的下落？」

「嗯，」斯納特點了點頭，「我們幾乎有二十多年沒見了，沒想到她還待在中城，而且竟然還有辦法找到麗莎的落腳點，這點我倒是挺佩服她的。」

「那你會告訴麗莎嗎？」

「麗莎現在跟她的朋友出去了，不過她再過一會兒就會回來了，我們已經約好了會一起吃晚餐。」斯納特聳聳肩說道：「到時候我再跟她說。」

「晚餐……噢死了，晚餐！！」巴里差一點就要從沙發上跳起來，他看了下時間——距離韋斯特家的平安夜聚餐還有半個小時的時間，而他還有兩三份禮物要送，糟糕他還是快點出發比較好。

巴里在匆忙間瞥了一眼坐在沙發上好整以暇的斯納特，他臉上的表情已經沒了剛才的沉重，那已經變成了完全放鬆的表情，巴里知道自己再次臉紅了，為了掩飾尷尬他只好開口道：

「等、等你跟麗莎談過之後，如果你們的決定還是沒改變的話，你再聯絡我，我帶你們去找杰里。」

「巴里。」巴里幾乎就快踏出大門了，他在聽到斯納特叫自己名字時硬生生停了下來。

「怎麼？」他會覺得斯納特叫的這聲『巴里』特別動聽肯定是自己的錯覺！沒錯，不是錯覺的話那就是幻覺！

結果他回頭看到的就是一副萊溫柔地望著自己的景象，巴里覺得自己快要發燒了。

「Merry Christmas, Barry.」

「Me-Merry Christmas to you too, Leonard! 」

一陣閃電在室內劃過，等四周再次恢復黑暗時巴里已經不在了。

XXX

三天后，巴里收到了一封手機簡訊。

『麗莎同意了。你幾時有空？

還有，別叫我萊納德（Leonard），叫我萊（Len）就好。』

巴里無法控制地露出了個微笑，他輸入了三個字，并按了『回復』鍵。

『好的，萊。』

【完結END】


End file.
